Wizariords
by Park Yeo Reun
Summary: Pada tahun 2050, manusia dibagi dalam beberapa golongan dengan tujuan agar dunia seimbang. Tetapi, ada suatu golongan yang tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat pada umumnya. Masyarakat umum beranggapan bahwa keberadaan mereka mengacaukan sistem golongan pada masa itu. Namun, serapat apapun suatu rahasia disimpan, pasti akan terbongkar juga. EXO Fic / Official Couple
1. Prolog

**Wizariords**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : EXO Members With Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Casts Belong To God And Theirselves. This Fanfiction Is MINE**

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

_Pada saat ini, para manusia memiliki golongan masing-masing. Penggolongan tersebut bertujuan agar segala aktifitas di dunia ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Golongan yang dikenal oleh masyarakat umum adalah Golongan Smartech, Alfairst, Toughraves, Enternart, Needstribute, Prodneeds, dan Healtors. Terdapat dua golongan tambahan, yaitu Golongan Farenhild dan Unablow. _

_Smartech bergerak di bidang teknologi, mereka menciptakan alat-alat canggih untuk golongan lainnya. Alfairst berperan di bidang peradilan, merekalah yang akan menjadi hakim nantinya apabila terjadi perselisihan, terutama perselisihan antar golongan. Toughraves berisi orang-orang yang memiliki ketangguhan dan keberanian yang besar. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan, layaknya polisi. Enternart adalah golongan untuk orang-orang berjiwa seni. Mereka bergerak di biadang hiburan dan kesenian. Needstribute bertugas menyalurkan kebutuhan sehari-hari kepada setiap orang secara merata. Prodneeds memproduksi kebutuhan sehari-hari yang kemudian diberikan kepada Needstribute untuk disalurkan. Healtors, merekalah yang menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit, baik dari sisi fisik maupun jiwa. Mereka bagaikan dokter, psikolog, dan sejenisnya._

_Setiap golongan memiliki pemimpin masing-masing. Pemimpin-pemimpin inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas golongan mereka masing-masing. Seorang pemimpin juga melakukan rapat dan kerjasama bersama pemimpin-pemimpin dari golongan lainnya. Rapat dan kerjasama tersebut dilakukan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia. _

_Dalam sistem pembelajaran, anak-anak bebas memilih bidang pelajaran yang ingin mereka pelajari. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah pelajaran keadilan, bela diri, teknologi, dan pelajaran lainnya yang berhubungan dengan golongan pada masa itu. Hal tersebut bertujuan agar mereka dapat mengetahui dan lebih mantap untuk memilih golongan dalam tahap penggolongan sewaktu mereka tumbuh besar nanti, juga agar mereka lebih terlatih sebelum mereka memasuki golongan yang mereka pilih dalam tahap penggolongan. _

_Tahap penggolongan adalah tahap dimana orang-orang yang berusia minimal 16 tahun dan maksimal 21 tahun memilih golongan yang ingin mereka masuki. Tahap penggolongan dilaksanakan setiap awal tahun. Seseorang yang sudah melewati batas umur belum memilih golongan dengan alasan apapun akan dimasukkan ke Golongan Unablow. Setiap orang tidak diperbolehkan untuk pindah golongan dengan alasan apapun. Orang yang melakukan pelanggaran akan dihakimi oleh Alfairst dan kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan dimasukkan ke Golongan Unablow. _

_Golongan Unablow adalah golongan yang mempunyai sebutan golongan buangan. Golongan ini tetap menerima kebutuhan produksi dari Needstribute, tetapi mereka menerimanya bukan dalam jangka waktu sehari sekali, melainkan seminggu sekali. Mereka juga memiliki tempat tinggal, seandainya wilayah itu dapat disebut tempat tinggal. Unablow berisi orang-orang yang melakukan pelanggaran, tidak memilih golongan, dan tidak lolos tes masuk golongan._

_Setelah seseorang memilih, ia akan disebut Newember dan akan menjalani tes masuk golongan bersama Newember lainnya. Sistem tes ditentukan oleh pemimpin golongan. Gelar Newember akan dilepas apabila seseorang telah lulus tes masuk golongan dan gelar mereka kemudian ditentukan oleh pemimpin golongan mereka. Orang-orang yang tidak lulus tes masuk golongan akan diasingkan ke Golongan Unablow, seperti yang telah dijelaskan di paragraf sebelumnya. _

_Setiap golongan memiliki wilayah masing-masing. Setiap orang wajib tinggal di wilayah golongan mereka masing-masing hingga mereka menikah. Pasangan yang sudah menikah akan dipindahkan ke Golongan Farenhild. Golongan Farenhild adalah golongan campuran khusus untuk orang yang sudah berkeluarga dan anak-anak. Orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga akan menjalani aktifitas golongan mereka seperti biasanya, namun mereka tinggal di rumah mereka di wilayah Farenhild._

_Tetapi, penjelasan-penjelasan di atas hanyalah penjelasan umum. Sebenarnya, masih ada satu golongan yang keberadaannya tidak disadari masyarakat umum, dikarenakan letak wilayahnya yang terpencil dan sulit dijangkau. Terlebih, golongan ini hanya dapat dimasuki orang-orang tertentu. Masyarakat umum percaya bahwa mereka tidak nyata. Mereka juga beranggapan bahwa keberadaan golongan ini dapat mengacaukan sistem golongan. Bisa dibilang, sebenarnya golongan ini adalah golongan terkuat. Golongan rahasia ini tak lain bernama.._

_Wizariords_


	2. The War Forecast

**Wizariords**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : EXO Members With Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Casts Belong To God And Themselves. This Fanfiction Is MINE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Header, saya melihat sesuatu, dan menurut saya ini sangat penting."

Seorang namja yang baru saja dipanggil sebagai 'Header' duduk bersandar di kursi besar miliknya dengan seulas senyum. Senyum meremehkan yang ditujukan kepada namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Sepenting apa itu, Taemin?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum meremehkan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Perlahan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai memasang wajah一sok一seriusnya. Namja dihadapannya memutar matanya malas.

"Onew hyung, berhentilah main-main. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu keluar meskipun kau adalah pemimpin. Ini sangat penting, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." ucap Onew, si pemimpin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, aku melihat bahwa golongan-golongan lain akan segera mengetahui keberadaan kita, Header. Dan tentu kau bisa menebak bagian selanjutnya. Kita akan terlibat perang antar golongan dan kemungkinan besar kita akan kalah." ucap Taemin dengan serius.

"Apa tidak ada cara agar kita bisa menang?"

"Ada. Header harus mengumpulkan 12 orang khusus. Mereka akan digabungkan dalam satu kelompok yang bernama EXO nantinya. Merekalah member terpenting kita dalam pertarungan nanti."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa saja 12 orang itu? Bisakah kau tolong kumpulkan mereka kesini?" tanya Onew penuh harap.

"Baiklah, Header." ucap Taemin malas sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita?"

"G-Dragon, pemimpin Golongan Unablow, menghasut pemimpin golongan lainnya untuk menghancurkan kita saat Header telah meninggalkan ruang rapat terlebih dahulu minggu lalu." jawab Taemin tanpa berbalik dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

**Flashback On**

**_Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, tampak 10 orang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang sangat besar. 10 orang tersebut memasang wajah serius masing-masing. _**

**_"Golongan kami tidak memiliki masalah untuk sementara ini." ucap salah seorang yeoja dari 10 orang tersebut._**

**_"Oh, baguslah. Kami juga tidak memiliki masalah, sama seperti yang dikatakan Header Alfairst." ucap seorang yeoja lainnya. _**

**_"Begitupun dengan Golongan Healtors." ucap seorang namja yang diyakini adalah Header Healtors._**

**_"Golongan kami memiliki masalah. Penduduk semakin banyak, namun produksi tidak meningkat. Akibatnya, beberapa anak-anak di golongan Farenhild tidak mendapat kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, terutama makanan." _**

**_Ucapan Header Needatribute barusan membuat 8 pasang mata orang di ruangan itu menatap Header Prodneeds, seolah meminta penjelasan._**

**_"Yeah, golongan kami kekurangan mesin untuk produksi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Penduduk semakin hari semakin banyak, kami juga harus bekerja ekstra untuk meningkatkan produksi, tapi kami kekurangan mesin produksi." ucap sang Header Prodneeds. Jujur saja, ditatap seperti itu membuatnya risih. _**

**_"Baiklah, kami mohon agar Header Smartech dapat menghimbau golongan anda untuk membuat lebih banyak mesin produksi kepada Prodneeds agar anak-anak di golongan kami cukup mendapatkan kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Golongan Alfairst, Healtors, dan Enternart tidak bermasalah. Prodneeds, Needstribute, Smartech, dan Farenhild bermasalah di kebutuhan sehari-hari. Bagaimana dengan Golongan Toughraves, Unablow dan Wizariords?" Header Farenhild bertanya dengan bijak._**

**_Ketiga Header dari golongan yang disebut bertatapan sejenak, kemudian Header Toughraves mewakili mereka bertiga untuk berbiacara. _**

**_"Golongan kami bertiga sama sekali tidak bermasalah." ucapnya tegas._**

**_"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya izin pulang dulu. Saya memiliki urusan penting. Selamat siang." pamit Header Wizariords sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut. _**

**_Sepeninggal Header Wizariords, suasana menjadi hening. Namun suasana hening itu tidak bertahan lama, karena seorang namja tiba-tiba angkat bicara._**

**_"Menurut saya, sepertinya Golongan Wizariords harus dihancurkan."_**

**_Sontak ucapannya membuat 8 orang tersisa selain dirinya di ruangan itu menatap kaget sang Header Unablow yang baru saja bersuara. _**

**_"Apa maksudmu, Header Unablow?" Header Farenhild yang sudah mereda kekagetannya bertanya. _**

**_"Maksud saya, Golongan Wizariords itu dapat berbuat apa saja sesuai kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Kemampuan mereka berbeda-beda, bukan? Ada yang bisa terbang, menyaingi teknologi Golongan Smartech, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Mereka bisa menyaingi semua golongan. Dengan kata lain, mereka dapat menghancurkan sistem golongan."_**

**_Para Header terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Kata-kata Header Unablow ada benarnya. Header Smartech pun berdehem sejenak dan bertanya. _**

**_"Apa rencanamu?" _**

**Flashback Off**

* * *

><p>"Kris, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"<p>

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Kris berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan mengikuti Taemin yang baru saja memanggilnya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya teman-temannya.

Kedua namja itu melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipastikan Kris adalah Wizariords Header Room, tempat sang Header Wizariords berada.

Setelah membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat, keduanya segera mengambil duduk di hadapan Onew, Header mereka. Beberapa menit berselang, namun belum ada yang berniat membuka suaranya. Kris yang merasa jengah pun mengalah dengan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksud anda untuk memanggil saya kesini, Taemin sunbae?"

"Header, ini salah satunya dari 12 namja yang kusebut tadi." kata Taemin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, namamu Kris, bukankah begitu?" tanya Onew, sang Header.

Kris yang tak mengerti apapun hanya mengangguk dan segera menjawab.

"Ya, anda benar, Header."

"Lalu, dimana 11 orang lagi, Taemin?" sang Header kembali bertanya.

"Satu namja berada di Golongan Healtors, satunya di Golongan Smartech, satu berada di masa depan, satu berada di masa lalu, dua di Golongan Farenhild dan sisanya di Golongan Unablow."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Oh, dan pastikan kau mengumpulkan semua namja yang kau katakan. Aku ingin semuanya sudah terkumpul disini sebelum jam 12 malam." katanya seraya menunjuk Taemin.

"Baik, Header. Kami permisi." ucap Taemin dan Kris lalu melangkah keluar setelah membungkuk sedikit.

Setelah keluar dari Header Room, Taemin melirik jam tangannya sejenak sebelum berkata pada Kris, "Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Sebaiknya kau makan siang dulu. Temui aku di gerbang wilayah Wizariords jam 1 siang nanti."

Kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan bersamaan dengan itu, Taemin berjalan menjauh ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>Kris, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata, merupakan salah satu member Golongan Wizariords. Hal itu terbukti dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, Flight. Kemampuan itu tidak wajar dan belum bisa dijelaskan para ilmuwan secara ilmiah. Kemampuan ini tentu saja hanya dimiliki member Wizariords. Sekedar informasi, Flight adalah kemampuan yang memungkinkan sang pemilik melayang, bahkan terbang, seperti saat ini. Saat ini Kris sedang terbang menuju pinggir hutan.<p>

Pinggir hutan adalah satu-satunya akses masuk hutan ini yang merupakan wilayah Golongan Wizariords. Pinggir hutan inilah yang dikatakan Taemin tadi sebagai gerbang wilayah Wizariords. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu keberadaan hutan itu, karena hutan itu sangat terpencil, tidak terurus, dan jauh dari wilayah golongan-golongan lainnya. Mungkin itulah alasannya Golongan Wizariords tetap aman tanpa gangguan hingga saat ini.

Kris terbang merendah ketika tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat. Di gerbang wilayah Wizariords, tampak Taemin, Minho, dan 5 orang namja yang tidak dikenal Kris sedang berdiri dan sepertinya mereka tengah menunggu seseorang. Merasa dirinya yang tengah ditunggu, ia segera mendarat. Benar saja, sesaat setelah ia mendarat, Taemin langsung melemparkan deathglare dengan senang hati pada Kris, menandakan bahwa pemikiran Kris sebelumnya benar.

"Dari mana saja kau, Kris?" Aura mengerikan mulai menguar dari sekitar Taemin.

"Maaf, sunbae. Tadi aku sempat dipanggil oleh Header dahulu saat aku mau kesini." jawab Kris tenang, seolah tak terganggu sedikitpun oleh aura hitam dari Taemin yang semakin menusuk.

Taemin baru saja akan memarahi Kris ketika Minho memotongnya, "Sudah lah Taeminnie, dia kan bilang bahwa dia terlambat karena dipanggil oleh Header.."

Hati Taemin langsung luluh seketika, sementara Kris memutar matanya malas ke arah dua namja itu. Tanpa bertanya pun, dia sudah tahu hubungan keduanya seperti apa.

"Maaf merusak acara bermesraan kalian, tapi tolong jangan abaikan 5 orang lainnya disini yang tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Kris tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu saat ini, Kris. Minho hyung, tolong bawa kami semua ke ya. Jebal.." mohon Taemin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Anything for you, Taeminnie." Dan dengan sepatah kata itu, mereka langsung menaiki punggung Minho yang berubah menjadi seekor elang raksasa, mengabaikan tatapan kaget 5 orang asing disana.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, kalian sudah makan, bukan? Aku tidak mau kalian pingsan kelelahan ketika menjalankan perintahku." Taemin berucap sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.<p>

Kelima orang asing yang ada disana mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara Kris hanya tetap berdiri dalam diam dengan tampang datar andalannya.

"Jadi, aku mau kalian masing-masing membawa satu orang yang akan aku sebutkan letaknya nanti. Untuk sementara, aku ingin kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi, aku akan dengan baik hati memperkenalkan kalian secara singkat." Taemin mulai berjalan menuju sisi kiri barisan, dimana seorang pemuda terpendek diantara mereka dengan Angel Face-nya berdiri.

"Kim Joon Myeon. Mulai sekarang nama samaranmu Suho. Umur 19 tahun. Golongan Healtors." jelas Taemin santai sambil menunjuk namja paling kiri di barisan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari namja yang baru saja ia perkenalkan. Taemin melangkah lagi dan berhenti di depan namja urutan kedua dari kiri.

"Kim Jong In. Namamu tetap Jongin. Umur 16 tahun. Golongan Farenhild karena belum memasuki tahap penggolongan." lanjut Taemin sambil melangkah mengelilingi namja yang ia jelaskan. "Hei, kalian seperti kakak-adik. Wajah kalian mirip." Taemin yang baru membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan namja ketiga langsung mendelik tajam pada Kris yang memotongnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Kris. Ketiga, Oh Se Hun. Namamu tetap Sehun. Umur 16. Golongan Farenhild karena belum memasuki tahap penggolongan juga. Oh, dan dia temannya Jongin."

"Selanjutnya, Park Chan Yeol. Namamu tetap Chanyeol. Umur 18 tahun. Dari masa depan, tahun 2101." tukas Taemin tanpa beban sama sekali, padahal kelima namja asing itu sudah hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar penjelasannya.

"Terakhir, Kim Jong Dae. Namamu menjadi Chen. Umur 16 tahun. Golongan Smartech."

Taemin berhenti berjalan ketika sudah sampai di ujung kanan barisan tempat Kris berdiri.

"Dan untuk kalian berlima, ini Wu Yi Fan. Nama samarannya Kris. Umur 20 tahun. Golongan Wizariords."

'Golongan Wizariords itu benar-benar ada? Lagi, darimana pula dia tahu identitas kami semua. Mengerikan.' Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran kelima namja asing tersebut.

"Dari golongan apapun kalian, yang jelas sekarang kalian Golongan Wizariords." ucap Taemin tegas. "Dan untuk sekarang, aku akan memberi tahu kalian lokasi masing-masing orang yang akan kalian bawa."

"Suho, sasaranmu adalah seorang namja bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Jongin, sasaranmu namja bernama Do Kyung Soo. Sehun, sasaranmu namja bernama Xi Lu Han. Chen, sasaranmu namja bernama Kim Min Seok, sedangkan Kris, sasaranmu namja bernama Huang Zi Tao. Lokasi sasaran kalian berempat ada di Golongan Unablow. Dan untuk kau Chanyeol.." Taemin menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya dengan seringaian yang terlukis di wajah tampannya, "Sasaranmu adalah namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Lokasi sasaranmu adalah di.."

"Masa lalu, tahun 2016."

Krik

Krik

"Mworago?! Hei, ini tidak adil! Mengapa lokasi sasaranku berbeda sendiri? Mengapa dia yang harus jadi sasaranku? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Kris saja? Dia kan lebih tahu-menahu soal ini, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" sergah Chanyeol tak terima, yang mengakibatkannya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Taemin.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa.." Taemin melebarkan seringainya, "kau tidak akan menyesal namja itu yang menjadi sasaranmu."

"Bagaimanapun ini ti一"

"Jadi, itulah informasi yang kuberikan pada kalian. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Taemin kemudian, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengumpat tak jelas. Sementara 5 orang lainnya menatap Chanyeol kasihan.

"Bagaimana cara kami membawa mereka? Kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini." tanya Suho seraya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kalian tanyakan saja padanya." Taemin menjawab dengan singkat sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kris. "Ada lagi?"

"Kalau kita tidak mau melaksanakannya? Kau membawa kami sembarangan, padahal aku dan Sehun akan memasuki tahap penggolongan besok. Mengapa Kris hyung bisa terbang? Mengapa namja yang bernama Minho tadi bisa berubah menjadi elang? Siapa kau? Lagipula, untuk apa kau membawa kemari?" oceh Jongin panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Taemin menatap Jongin sejenak, "Jalankan saja dulu perintahku. Nanti akan kujelaskan pada kalian semua." tukasnya seraya melangkah menjauh. "Kalau kalian tidak mau melaksanakannya.." gantung Taemin menghentikan langkahnya seraya menyeringai kembali, "kujadikan kalian makanan Minho hyung dalam wujud elang raksasa tadi. Kekeke.."

GULP

Setelah melemparkan ancaman dan terkekeh pelan, Taemin melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan keenam namja yang menatap horror ke arahnya, termasuk Kris.

'Mengerikan.' batin mereka berenam.

* * *

><p>Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris tentang cara membawa sasaran mereka, akhirnya keenam pemuda itu segera pergi untuk mencari sasaran mereka masing-masing, termasuk Suho yang saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil canggih pemberian Kris. Keempat orang lainnya juga mendapatkannya. Suho segera mengjentikan mobilnya ketika ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, wilayah Unablow.<p>

"Zhang Yi Xing. 19 tahun" gumamnya terus-menerus sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah itu, dan Suho terperangah ketika melihat keadaan wilayah tersebut. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Suho terperangah karena takjub, maka kalian salah besar. Malahan, Suho terperangah karena sebaliknya, wilayah itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Sampah-sampah yang bertebaran menjadi bukti kecilnya.

"Ck, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan kembali. Tempat ini mengerikan." gumamnya masih sambil berjalan. Berjalan beberapa langkah, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak mengetahui seluk beluk tempat ini.

"Permisi, saya ingin mencari Header Unablow. Biaakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya kepada seorang namja yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Suho sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu, tuan. Silahkan ikuti saya." jawabnya sopan seraya tersenyum ramah.

'Manis sekali.." batin Suho. Menyadari apa yang baru saja batinnya katakan, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. 'Hhh.. Aku pasti sudah mulai gila.' batinnya kembali.

"Eum maaf tuan. Mengapa anda hanya berdiri diam di sana? Bukankah anda ingin menemui Header Unablow?" kata namja manis itu.

"A-Ah, tentu."

Dan dengan itu, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju Unablow Centre Building. Sesampainya mereka disana, namja manis itu meminta Suho untuk masuk dan memberitahunya bahwa Header Unablow berada di Unablow Header Room. Tepat setelah namja itu berbalik untuk beranjak pergi, Suho menahan tangannya.

"E-Er. Boleh temani aku kedalam?" pinta Suho sambil tersenyum kikuk. Anggukan kepala dari sang namja berhasil membuat Suho menghela nafas lega. Yah, ia takut masuk ke dalam sendirian, meskipun tak sepenuhnya benar, karena sebagian lagi hanya modus.

Ya, seorang Suho juga memiliki modus dibalik Angelic Face-nya. Cool, huh?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Saya datang membawa First Chapter '-'. Eum, jadi, saya melihat ada yang berpendapat bahwa Fanfic ini mirip Film Divergent. Yah, Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Divergent, tetapi aku tetap mengusahakan agar semua yang ada dalam fanfic ini tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan yang aslinya. Mungkin konsepnya hampir sama, tetapi alur ceritanya akan saya buat se-berbeda mungkin dari Film Divergent. Untuk yang bertanya tentang couple, disini semua moment couple dibagi rata. Semua couple kebagian moment kok. Dan juga, saya adalah author baru disini dan ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau Fanficnya kurang bagus dan penggunaan kata-katanya rada-rada aneh.

Untuk yang pengen tahu dari mana nama golongan yang aneh itu berasal ( readers : kagak adaaa.. | author : tetep gua kasih tau aja lah '-' ), itu adalah gabungan dari beberapa kata. Hehehe.. ._.v

Wizariords 》Wizard + Warrior

Smartech 》Smart + Technology

Alfairst 》Always + Fair

Toughraves 》Tough + Brave

Enternart 》Entertainment + Art

Needstribute 》Needs + Distribute

Prodneeds 》Production + Needs

Healtors 》Heal + Doctor

Farenhild 》Family + Parents + Child

Unablow 》Unable + Low

Last but not least,

Mind to leave your review below? ^^


	3. Kidnapped

**Wizariords**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : EXO Members With Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Casts Belong To God And Themselves. This Fanfiction Is MINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

**"Permisi, saya ingin mencari Header Unablow. Biaakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya kepada seorang namja yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Suho sebelum menjawab.**

**"Tentu, tuan. Silahkan ikuti saya." jawabnya sopan seraya tersenyum ramah.**

**'Manis sekali..' batin Suho. Menyadari apa yang baru saja batinnya katakan, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. 'Hhh.. Aku pasti sudah mulai gila.' batinnya kembali.**

**"Eum maaf tuan. Mengapa anda hanya berdiri diam di sana? Bukankah anda ingin menemui Header Unablow?" kata namja manis itu.**

**"A-Ah, tentu."**

**Dan dengan itu, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju Unablow Centre Building. Sesampainya mereka disana, namja manis itu meminta Suho untuk masuk dan memberitahunya bahwa Header Unablow berada di Unablow Header Room. Tepat setelah namja itu berbalik untuk beranjak pergi, Suho menahan tangannya.**

**"E-Er. Boleh temani aku kedalam?" pinta Suho sambil tersenyum kikuk. Anggukan kepala dari sang namja berhasil membuat Suho menghela nafas lega. Yah, ia takut masuk ke dalam sendirian, meskipun tak sepenuhnya benar, karena sebagian lagi hanya modus.**

**Ya, seorang Suho juga memiliki modus dibalik Angelic Face-nya. Cool, huh?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Akhirnya dengan senang hati, namja manis itu menemani Suho masuk ke Unablow Centre Building. Tepat ketika mereka tiba di depan Unablow Header Room, Suho menggenggam tangan namja manis itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Untungnya, namja itu tidak protes diperlakukan begitu oleh Suho.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Terdengar jawaban singkat dari dalam.

Sang pelaku pengetukan pun masuk dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Dan ketika Suho telah menutup pintu itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya, ia baru sabar bahwa..

'Ruangan ini sama hancurnya dengan keadaan di luar sana.' batinnya bergidik.

"Eum, permisi." panggil Suho ketika namja yang duduk di kursi besar ruangan itu nampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang Suho tak tahu kertas apa itu. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan tamunya sama sekali.

"Oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya seraya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Saya menginginkan informasi tentang seorang namja bernama Zhang Yi Xing yang ada di golongan ini."

"Oh, sepertinya anda bisa bertanya langsung pada orangnya."

"Tapi, saya bahkan tidak tahu yang mana orangnya."

"Orangnya berdiri tepat disamping kanan anda dan kalian bergenggaman tangan." jawab G-Dragon一Header Unablow一kalem.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Suho menoleh ke arah kanannya dan menemukan namja manis itu mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Oh, baiklah" lanjutnya, "Saya juga ingin meminta kertas identitas Huang Zi Tao, Xi Lu Han, Do Kyung Soo, dan Kim Min Seok, kalau anda tidak keberatan."

'Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untukku. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari sasaranku lagi. Nampaknya aku cukup beruntung hari ini. Kekeke..' Suho terkekeh dalam hati..

"Dengan senang hati, tuan. Ini kertas-kertas identitas orang-orang yang anda minta." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa carik kertas kepada Suho.

"Oh, dan bisakah saya meminta anda untuk mencari kertas identitas Kim Joon Myeon?" 'Yang tak akan pernah kau temukan..' lanjutnya sembari terkikik geli dalam hati.

"Baik, tuan." Dengan itu, Suho perlahan-lahan mundur dan membekap mulut namja manis disampingnya yang nyaris berteriak itu.

Ketika sudah mencapai pintu, Suho segera membukanya dan berlari bersama kertas-kertas identitas yang masih berada di sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi menarik tangan Yi Xing.

"Jangan berteriak, kumohon.." bisik Suho pelan pada Yi Xing, dan anehnya, Yi Xing menyanggupi permintaan Suho, padahal ia sadar ia sedang ditarik entah kemana oleh seoran namja asing.

Sementara di dalam sana, G-Dragon sedang menyeringai. "Kalian membawa orang lain masih dengan cara yang sama, huh? Tentu saja aku tak akan mudah dibodohi, Wizariords."

"T.O.P, Seungri, tutup semua akses keluar Unablow Centre Building. Daesung, Taeyang, bawa semua namja asing yang berhasil masuk wilayah Unablow ke hadapanku." ucapnya pada headset yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Pertunjukan dimulai!" Dan sejurus kemudian, tawa mengerikan menggema di ruangan besar itu.

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya Suho hyung dimana? Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" gerutu Jongin, sementara Kris menimpali ucapannya, "Sabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."<p>

"Ah, itu dia Suho hyung!" tunjuk Chen ke arah dua orang namja yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Sontak ketiga namja yang bersama Chen pun melongokkan kepala mereka dari balik sebuah lorong kecil yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka sedari tadi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ini kertas-kertas identitas sasaran kalian. Ayo, segera jalankan skenario selanjutnya." kata Suho seraya membagikan kertas-kertas itu pada Chen, Kris, Jongin, dan Sehun. Setelah itu, mereka berlima beserta Yi Xing segera berlari ke ujung lainnya dari lorong kecil itu. Ujung yang berlawanan dengan ujung tempat Suho masuk tadi. Di ujung lorong yang mereka tuju itu nampak cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke lorong kecil itu.

Dan ternyata, lorong kecil itu menghubungkan bagian dalam Unablow Centre Building dengan halaman belakang gedung beaar itu yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu gerbang pemukiman penduduk Unablow, sehingga memudahkan keenam namja itu untuk mencari sasaran mereka masing-masing, kecuali Suho dan Yixing tentunya.

"Merunduk!" titah singkat dari Kris membuat mereka semua refleks merunduk menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik semak-semak. Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja muncul sembari menatap sekelilingnya, seolah ia sedang mencari penyusup. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Belum, Header. Saya tidak melihat seorang pun orang asing disini. Sepertinya Daesung juga begitu."

"..."

"Baik, Header."

"Hei, dia bicara sendiri ya?" celetuk Jongin yang dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya.

"Jangan ngawur, Kkamjong. Kau tidak lihat earphone di telinga kirinya itu? Dan juga, jaga volume suaramu." balas sang pelaku penjitakan yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Hei, sudahlah, ayo kita berpencar. Cari sasaran masing-masing dan berkumpul sesuai rencana一"

"Huh, awas saja bila kutemukan mereka. Kupastikan mereka menjadi makanan Golbang. Iya kan Golbang?" Dan entah dari mana, seekor ular raksasa muncul dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan namja itu yang sepertinya adalah tuannya.

"一dan jangan sampai ketahuan." lanjut Kris setelah sebelumnya bergidik ngeri. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Makanan ular raksasa? HELL NO! Tadi siang ancaman makanan elang raksasa, sekarang ancaman makanan ular raksasa. Mengapa serba raksasa? Mengerikan.

Setelah namja bernametag Taeyang itu pergi, keenam namja itu segera berpencar ke area pemukiman. Suho dan Yi Xing berlari ke sebuah gang buntu yang sangat sepi. Sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi berpencar mencari sasaran masing-masing.

SuLay Side

Suho dan Lay berlari memasuki sebuah gang buntu yang sangat sepi. Tangan keduanya masih bertautan erat, tanpa ada yang berniat melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Sesampainya di ujung gang buntu itu, Yi Xing memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Uh, tuan, sepertinya urusan anda sudah selesai, jadi, boleh tolong lepaskan tangan saya?" pinta Yi Xing dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, sayangnya tidak, Yi Xing. Kau akan terus mengikutiku dan tangan kita akan terus begini hingga aku berniat melepaskannya." balas Suho seraya menyeringai tanpa Yi Xing sadari. Mendengar jawaban Suho, Yi Xing hanya pasrah. Entahlah, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Suho saja. 'Ah, yang penting aku tak sendiri. Bukannya namja yang lainnya tadi juga sedang mencari yang kata mereka sasaran? Berarti aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang diculik, kan?' batin Yi Xing menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>KaiSoo Side<p>

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Deruan nafas yang terdengar membuktikan bahwa namja berkulit tan bernama Jongin ini baru saja berlari kencang, atau mungkin sampai sekarang masih berlari kencang.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, juga untuk mengecek kertas identitas di tangannya. Setelah yakin bahwa ia mengingat wajah yang terpampang pada foto di kertas identitas yang dipegangnya, ia segera melipat kertas identitas itu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Street 1056. Street 1056. Ah, itu dia! Street 1056 Number 56." gumamnya sembari melangkah mendekati sebuah rumah dengan angka 56 yang terukir di papan yang ditempel di pagar rumah. Setelah memastikan bahwa papan di ujung jalan yang ia tapaki sekarang tertulis 'Street 1056', Jongin segera menilik penampilan rumah dihadapannya. Rumah itu tampak sangat bersih dan rapi, berbanding jauh dengan keadaan wilayah sekitarnya yang kotor.

"Sepertinya sasaranku seorang maniak kebersihan. Pasti orangnya membosankan. Haahh..." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. "Cerewet, galak, pengatur. Dari fotonya saja sudah ketahuan." lanjutnya memprediksi sasarannya.

"Haahh.." Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar rumah yang tak terkunci itu. Ketika ia baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu rumah di hadapannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan, menampakkan sesosok namja imut yang membulatkan matanya kaget melihat adanya tamu.

Sedangkan Jongin? Oh, tarik balik gumaman-gumaman tak jelasnya tadi. Buktinya, sekarang matanya terpaku pada sosok imut di hadapannya ini. 'Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Ia bahkan tidak mirip dengan foto di kertas identitasnya. Dia benar-benar..'

"Pretty." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar. Sosok di depannya tampak bingung melihat gelagat Kai. "Uh, hello?" panggil namja imut itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi." ucap Jongin ambigu sambil menarik tangan sang namja manis.

"Ehh, kemana? Kau siapa, tuan?" tanya namja itu heran. Hei! Ia bahkan tak mengenali namja yang sedang menarik tangannya ini.

"Do Kyung Soo, ikuti saja aku." ucap Jongin, dan dengan polosnya Kyung Soo mengangguk. 'Mungkin dia mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan dan berkenalan denganku.' batin Kyung Soo riang.

Kyung Soo The Innocent Boy.

* * *

><p>HunHan Side<p>

"Xi Lu Han. Xi Lu Han. Xi一"

"Permisi, apa anda baru saja menyebutkan nama saya, tuan?" Gumaman Sehun yang sedang berjalan langsung terhenti. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap namja yang mengaku digumamkan namanya oleh Sehun tadi.

"Eh? Saya menggumamkan nama Xi Lu Han." ucap Sehun dengan kening berkerut yang menandakan bahwa ia bingung.

"Ya, dan itu adalah nama saya. Saya Xi Lu Han."

Sehun menganga tak percaya. Sangat tidak elit.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan nama saya?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat gelagat Sehun.

"Berapa umur anda?" sergah Sehun cepat.

"20 tahun." jawab Luhan tenang.

"Apakah benar ini foto anda?" tanya Sehun lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah foto yang terpampang pada kertas identitas yang sedari tadi depgangnya tepat ke hadapan Luhan.

"Ya. Ada masalah untuk itu?" tanya Luhan balik.

"A-Ah, tidak. Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk ukuran namja berumur 20 tahun." ucap Sehun sambil terus menerus menatap wajah Luhan dan kertas identitas bergantian. Menatap wajah Luhan sejenak. Lalu ke kertas identitas. Lalu ke wajah Luhan lagi. Lalu ke kertas identitas lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, wajah Luhan bersemu mendengar pujian一atau mungkin ejekan?一Sehun. Rona merah perlahan-lahan menjalar ke pipinya. Tapi nampaknya Sehun kurang peka akan situasi. Setelah puas dengan acara tatap-menatapnya, Sehun langsung berusara.

"Ayo, ikut aku hyung." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik sebelah tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi. Luhan yang hatinya masih berbunga-bunga hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar. Luhan sudah sering mendengar pujian semacam yang Sehun ucapkan tadi, namun mengapa kini ia malah merona ketika Sehun yang melontarkannya? Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak mengerti.

* * *

><p>KrisTao Side<p>

Kris berjalan sambil memandangi kertas identitas sasarannya. Sesekali matanya melirik sekelilingnya waspada, jika saja tiba-tiba muncul namja utusan Header Unablow yang ingin menangkapnya dan teman-temannya.

"Hmm.. Huang Zi Tao, eoh? Nama yang bagus." gumamnya.

"Ah, Number 79 Street 1057. Ketemu." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kris langsung memasuki pagar rumah di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, dibelakangnya kini ada sesosok namja yang tengah mengendap-endap.

Ketika Kris mengangkat tangannya hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya ditarik dan dikunci ke belakang punggungnya dengan sangat erat oleh seseorang.

"Ha! Siapa kau? Maling? Mau mencuri pasokan makanan di rumahku? Sayang sekali, kau kurang beruntung hari ini." Terdengar suara yang Kris yakini milik seorang namja yang tengah menahan tangannya saat ini.

"Hei, aku bukan maling! Dan lagi, untuk apa aku mengambil pasokan makananmu? Kebutuhanku tercukupi, karena aku bukan dari golongan ini. Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" berontak Kris, berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja yang tengah menahannya.

Namun miris, dari sudut matanya, Kris bisa melihat namja bernametag Taeyang tadi melangkah mendekati rumah ini. Sepertinya karena Taeyang mendengar suara bentakan Kris yang tak bisa dibilang pelan tadi. 'Bodoh! Kenapa pula kubilang aku bukan dari golongan ini? Sial!' umpat Kris dalam hati. Dengan segala kekuatannya, ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang ditahan dan langsung mendekap erat namja yang menahannya tadi. Setelah itu, tubuh Kris perlahan mulai melayang. Semakin lama semakin tinggi, meninggalkan Taeyang yang menatapnya dengan wajah shock.

Kris terbang sambil mendekap namja yang dipastikannya adalah Tao, karena tadi ia sempat mengatakan 'rumahku'. Mengabaikan berontakan dari namja bermata panda di dekapannya, Kris bertanya padanya dengan nada datar.

"Namamu Huang Zi Tao?."

"Ya, dan aku tak mengenalmu, jadi cepat lepaskan aku." Zi Tao kembali memberontak

"Oh, kau yakin mau kulepaskan?" tanya Kris masih dengan nada datar.

Zi Tao menatap kebawah dan ia sadar ia tak mungki meminta untuk dilepaskan sekarang juga, kecuali jika ia ingin menamatkan riwayatnya dengan segera. Tanpa sadar, Zi Tao bergidik melihat betapa tingginya keberadaannya sekarang.

Kris tetap memasang tampang datar andalannya, padahal sebenarnya kalau kau bisa menerawang jauh ke dalam hatinya, ia sedang terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Tao yang sangat menggemaskan一menurutnya一itu.

Akan tetapi keduanya tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang tadi sempat melihat kejadian di rumah Zi Tao.

* * *

><p>ChenMin Side<p>

"Kim Min Seok. Umur 20 tahun. Street 1057 Number 79." gumam Chen mengingat-ingat isi kertas identitas sasarannya sembari melangkah pelan.

"Street 1055. Street 1056. Street 1057" Chen lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan yang terakhir digumamkannya barusan.

"Number 78. And there it is, Number 79." gumam Chen lagi. Namun ketika ia hendak memasuki pagar rumah itu, keberadaan sesosok namja yang berdiri di halaman rumah itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menunduk menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pagar rumah itu.

"Sial, kenapa pula orang itu berjaga disana? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan sasaranku? Aarggh.." Chen mengacak rambutnya fruatasi. Ia lantas menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil disampingnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepala Chen. Maklum, ia kan mantan anggota Smartech, jadi otaknya dipastikan dapat berputar dengan lancar. Chen mengambil segenggam penuh kerikil-kerikil kecil, lalu melemparkannya tepat mengenai kaca jendela rumah yang ada di seberang rumah bernomor 79 itu sembari berteriak menirukan suara perempuan yang berteriak.

"Siapa kau, orang asing?"

Taeyang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melangkah cepat ke sumber suara tanpa menyadari Chen yang masih bersembunyi di balik pagar. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Chen langsung berlari ke halaman rumah itu dan mengetuk pintunya tak sabar.

KLEK

Dan muncullah seorang namja berpipi chubby yang memasang wajah ketakutan melihatnya.

"Si-Siapa k-kau? Apa k-kau akan menculikku juga se-seperti namja tinggi tadi?" ucap namja chubby itu dengan suara bergetar yang memperjelas ketakutannya.

"Namja tinggi?" gumam Chen bingung. "Oh, apakah kau Kim Min Seok?" sergah Chen cepat. Ia harus bertindak cepat. Ia tidak mau dijadikan makanan ular raksasa. Hii.. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik.

"I-Iya. Kim Min Seok." jawab namja manis itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Chen langsung menariknya pergi.

"Kumohon jangan berteri一"

" AAAAAA!"

"一ak. Aissh, sial."

Taeyang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rumah yang kaca jendelanya pecah akibat ulah Chen, refleks membalikkan badannya dan berlari menghampiri Chen Dan Min Seok. "Berhenti disana!" seru Taeyang.

Namun Chen tetap berlari membawa Min Seok, tak menghiraukan seruan Taeyang yang kini sudah mengeluarkan pistol yang Chen yakini adalah pistol bius sambil tetap berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Dan tepat ketika Taeyang menarik pelatuk pistol itu, Chen dan Min Seok sudah berbelok duluan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Sesampainya kedua namja itu di dalam gang tersebut, tampaklah delapan orang namja disana.

"Urusan kita selesai. Ayo pulang." ujar Kris. Ia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya ketika tiba-tiba Taeyang datang dengan pistol bius yang masih setia bertengger di tangannya.

"Yah, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau orang ini mengejarku, Kris hyung."

Kris refleks melangkah maju, membuat ia berada di posisi paling depan dari gerombolan namja yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Hai." sapa Taeyang singkat dengan seulas senyum mengerikan terukir di wajahnya. Ia sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya kembali jika saja sebuah suara tidak kembali mengusiknya.

"Oh hei, tahan dulu, Taeyang."

Taeyang mendesah kecewa ketika untuk kedua kalinya, aksi menembaknya dibatalkan. "Ini namja-namja asing yang kau minta, Header." ucap Taeyang sembari membungkuk sopan pada G-Dragon yang baru saja datang.

"Greetings, Wizariords." Semua namja yang ada di dalam gang itu membulatkan mata mereka kaget kecuali Kris.

"Mau kau apakan pistol portal itu, Kris?" Ia menyeringai sejenak melihat namja-namja dibelakang Kris yang kembali memasang ekspresi terkejut. 'Sejak kapan Header Unablow mengenalinya?' batin mereka.

"Silahkan letakkan pistol portal itu ditanah. Jangan macam-macam. Seandainya kau menembakkan pistol itu, maka aku akan ikut masuk ke dalam portal juga.." ancamnya masih dengan seringaiannya.

Kris langsung melaksanakan perintah itu tanpa membantah sama sekali. Mereka tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Gang buntu itu sangat sempit, dan sialnya lagi tubuh G-Dragon dan Taeyang menghalau jalan masuknya. Bertarung? Yang benar saja. Mereka tidak membawa senjata apapun, sementara Taeyang sudah mengarahkan pistol bius ke arah mereka untuk menjaga agar mereka tidak memberontak.

"Kalian masih membawa orang, atau mungkin menculik orang dengan cara yang sama, eoh? Kuno sekali." lanjutnya, "Taeyang, Daesung, bawa mereka ke ruanganku."

Seorang namja yang lainnya masuk ke gang dan bersiap bersama Taeyang untuk mengikat Kris, Suho, Chen, Jongin, dan Sehun yang nampak pasrah.

"Bersiaplah menjadi makanan Golbang. Kekeke.." kekeh Taeyang, mengabaikan tatapan horror yang dilayangkan kawanan Kris padanya.

'Tamatlah riwayat kita.'

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Chapter 2 update! Gimana hasilnya? Mianhae kalau mengecewakan T-T. Yah, kemampuan saya masih segitu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ^^

Last but not least,

Mind to leave your review below?


	4. Explanation

**Wizariords**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : EXO Members With Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Casts Belong To God And Themselves. This Fanfiction Is MINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

**"Greetings, Wizariords." Semua namja yang ada di dalam gang itu membulatkan mata mereka kaget kecuali Kris.**

**"Mau kau apakan pistol portal itu, Kris?" Ia menyeringai sejenak melihat namja-namja dibelakang Kris yang kembali memasang ekspresi terkejut. 'Sejak kapan Header Unablow mengenalinya?' batin mereka.**

**"Silahkan letakkan pistol portal itu ditanah. Jangan macam-macam. Seandainya kau menembakkan pistol itu, maka aku akan ikut masuk ke dalam portal juga.." ancamnya masih dengan seringaiannya.**

**Kris langsung melaksanakan perintah itu tanpa membantah sama sekali. Mereka tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Gang buntu itu sangat sempit, dan sialnya lagi tubuh G-Dragon dan Taeyang menghalau jalan masuknya. Bertarung? Yang benar saja. Mereka tidak membawa senjata apapun, sementara Taeyang sudah mengarahkan pistol bius ke arah mereka untuk menjaga agar mereka tidak memberontak.**

**"Kalian masih membawa orang, atau mungkin menculik orang dengan cara yang sama, eoh? Kuno sekali." lanjutnya, "Taeyang, Daesung, bawa mereka ke ruanganku."**

**Seorang namja yang lainnya masuk ke gang dan bersiap bersama Taeyang untuk mengikat Kris, Suho, Chen, Jongin, dan Sehun yang nampak pasrah.**

**"Bersiaplah menjadi makanan Golbang. Kekeke.." kekeh Taeyang, mengabaikan tatapan horror yang dilayangkan kawanan Kris padanya.**

**'Tamatlah riwayat kita.'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kris dan kawan-kawan sudah pasrah menerima nasib. Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tepat ketika Taeyang dan Daesung mengambil rantai untuk mengikat mereka, sebuah suara terdengar membuat kelima namja yang nyaris diikat itu mendesah lega.

"Well, hello there! Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Seekor elang memiringkan tubuhnya hingga sebelah sayapnya berhasil masuk ke gang sempit tempat Kris sekawan ditahan. Segera saja, kelima namja itu merangkul sasaran mereka masing-masing dan naik ke atas sayap elang raksasa itu. Sementara itu, Taeyang dan Daesung melongo melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka.

G-Dragon segera mengeluarkan senapan dari sakunya celananya. Elang raksasa tadi langsung terbang cepat, menjauhi peluru-peluru dari senapan G-Dragon yang masih berusaha menembaknya. Setelah elang raksasa itu tak terlihat lagi, terdengarlah suara umpatan G-Dragon.

"Sial! Kukira mereka masih menggunakan portal. Aargghh!" G-Dragon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara itu, di langit sana, 10 orang namja beserta seekor elang raksasa langsung mendesah lega.

"Aku datang tepat waktu, bukan?"

"Whatever. Tapi, mengapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku kalau G-Dragon yang menjadi Header Unablow?"

Minho hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, mengakibatkan Kris yang mendengus keras Sementara kelima namja yang diculik hanya memandang satu sama lain sebelum salah satu diantaranya angkat bicara mewakili yang lainnya.

"Ehm.. Jadi, apa maksud kalian membawa kami? Bisa tolong kalian jelaskan?" tanya Luhan.

"Eum, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, kami berempat juga diculik seperti kalian tadi siang. Kami juga tidak paham apa-apa. Kami hanya disuruh menculik kalian dahulu, baru nanti akan dijelaskan." jawab Suho tenang.

"Berempat?" tanya Lu Han kembali dengan raut bingung yang kentara di wajahnya.

"Ya. Berempat. Kris tidak termasuk salah satunya." lanjutnya, "Beruntunglah karena rencana kita berjalan mulus."

"Bagaimana dengan mobil-mobil kita?"

Kris melirik Chen sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sudah dibereskan Jonghyun hyung."

"Jonghyun hyung?"

"Hentikan pertanyaan beruntunmu itu jika kau tidak ingin kuterbangkan ke luar angkasa, Chen."

Chen langsung membungkam mulutnya. Oh, mengapa banyak sekali ancaman yang ia terima hari ini?

* * *

><p><strong>"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita membawa sasaran kita?" tanya Suho pada Kris selepas Taemin pergi.<strong>

**"Kita harus menyusun rencana dahulu. Pasang telinga kalian dan dengarkan aku baik-baik." **

**Kelima namja disana langsung mengangguk menurut.**

**"Begini. Aku akan memberi kalian masing-masing sebuah mobil. Suho mengendarai mobil di posisi paling depan, sementara kita akan mengekor dengan mobil kita masing-masing dibelakangnya. Suho masuk dahulu ke Unablow Centre Building dan kita mengekor diam-diam di belakangnya. Nantinya, Suho akan menemui Header Unablow dan meminta kertas identitas sasaran kita semua, sementara kita menunggu dan bersembunyi di sebuah lorong一"**

**"Lorong? Nanti kalau ada yang mau lewat gimana?" potong Jongin tiba-tiba.**

**"Ck. Makanya dengarkan aku dulu." Kris berdecak sebal sebelum melanjutkan.**

**"Keberadaan lorong itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya itu adalah lorong rahasia Header Unablow. G-Dragon tidak mengetahuinya karena Header Unablow sebelumnya duluan ditangkap sebelum sempat memberitahu G-Dragon tentang lorong itu. Lorongnya menghubungkan bagian dalam Unablow Centre Building dengan halaman belakang gedung yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang pemukiman penduduk Golongan Unablow." **

**Kelima namja lainnya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kris. **

**"Jadi, bisa kulanjutkan rencana kita?" **

**Setelah kembali mendapatkan anggukan dari kelima namja itu, Kris berdehem sejenak lalu melanjutkan penyusunan rencananya yang sempat diinterupsi oleh Jongin sebelumnya.**

**"Jadi, kita menunggu dan bersembunyi di lorong itu hingga Suho datang membawa kertas identitasnya. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke ujung lain dari lorong menuju ke halaman belakang gedung itu, lalu kita semua berpencar dan membawa sasaran masing-masing. Kita berkumpul di gang buntu. Gang itu satu-satunya gang buntu di pemukiman penduduk Unablow. Lagipula, gang itu punya tanda tengkorak di dindingnya, jadi kalian tidak akan salah masuk, kecuali kalian tidak memperhatikanku yang capek berkoar-koar disini." jelasnya dengan sindiran di akhir kalimat yang ditujukan kepada Jongin yang tengah menguap lebar.**

**Hal itu sontak membuat Suho, Chen, Sehun, dan Chanyeol memakukan pandangan mereka kepada Jongin. **

**"Apa? Aku kenapa? Aku mendengarkan Kris hyung kok!" bela Jongin tak terima. **

**"Any questions?" Pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan Kris mengalihkan perhatian kelima orang disana.**

**Suho langsung mengangkat tangan. **

**"Apa itu berarti aku harus mencuri kertas identitas sasaran kita?" tanya Suho cepat bahkan sebelum Kris sempat bertanya apa pertanyaannya.**

**"Of course." Singkat, padat, dan sangat一**

**一tidak jelas.**

**"Nanti kalau aku ditangkap bagaimana?" tanya Suho berusaha tetap kalem.**

**"Urusanmu sendiri." **

**"A-Apa? Hei!"**

**"Minho hyung, nanti kukabari lewat bila aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." bisik Kris tanpa mempedulikan Suho yang mencak-mencak di belakangnya.**

**"Hhh.. Yeah, yeah, whatever.."**

* * *

><p>ChanBaek Side<p>

Seorang namja jangkung sedang berjalan di suatu taman bermain. Dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali kalau namja ini sedang tidak dalam suasana hati senang. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya itu kini malah menampakkan raut datar. Ya, dia adalah Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku pergi beli tiket dulu ya.."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas saat manik matanya menangkap pemandangan indah membosankan. Yah, kalau sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan itu bisa diartikan sebagai pemandangan indah membosankan.

"Arraseo, chagiya. Cepat kembali ya, Baek!"

Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengangkat kakinya hendak berjalan lagi langsung menghentikan segala pergerakannya. Ia mulai memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya terhadap pemandangan indah membosankan menurutnya tadi yang hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Chanyeol melihat sang namja mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja sambil balas melambai pada sang yeoja yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah namja itu tak terlihat lagi, si yeoja nampak mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mulutnya mulai berkomat-kamit. Ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

Ketika siluet namja mungil itu mulai terlihat kembali oleh sepasang manik matanya, yeoja tersebut langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya dan berdiri manis, seolah ia memang telah menunggu namja itu dari tadi.

Awalnya sih Chanyeol tidak peduli, tapi setelah mendengar percakapan yeoja itu, Chanyeol langsung merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mulai menyumbat jantungnya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Yang jelas, ia merasa seperti tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh otaknya tanpa persetujuannya ketika kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah maju mendekati sepasang kekasih itu.

"Byun Baek Hyun."

Oke, sekarang Chanyeol mulai yakin bahwa seluruh tubuhnya serempak mengkhianatinya. Suara bassnya keluar sendiri tanpa persetujuannya.

"Ne? Ada apa? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali berulah. Kali ini, tangannya langsung menahan sebuah sapu tangan dibawah hidung Baekhyun. Yeoja di depannya masih diam tak bergeming. Yeoja itu baru bereaksi ketika tubuh Baekhyun perlahan mulai limbung ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Kentara sekali bukan, kalau yeoja ini tengah panik?

"Akan lebih baik bila kau mengurusi dirimu sendiri saja." balasnya dengan nada super dingin. Senyum konyol yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya itu entah menghilang kemana.

Tanpa menunggu balasan yeoja itu kembali, Chanyeol langsung menggendong sosok namja yang pingsan itu dengan bridal style ke mobilnya yang untungnya terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol bergegas menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung mengendarainya menjauh dari tempat lokasi dan memasuki sebuah mesin raksasa.

"Year 2016 Month 12 Day 30."

Dan dengan ucapan Chanyeol, mesin itu terbang perlahan-lahan dan menghilang di udara.

* * *

><p>"Eungh.."<p>

Suara lenguhan barusan mengalihkan perhatian sesosok namja yang sedang memandang jendela mobil di sampingnya. Namja itu menoleh dengan datar ke belakang sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke kaca mobil kembali.

"Dia sudah bangun." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Namja yang melenguh ini merasakan pening di kepalanya. Namun setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, rasa peningnya langsung menguap entah kemana.

"Hei! Aku dimana? Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu menculikku? Mana noonaku?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuatnya merasa seperti seorang penculik, yah walaupun memang itulah kenyataannya. Namun, rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir mungil namja di belakangnya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat cerewet. Aku mulai ragu. Sebenarnya, kau ini namja atau yeoja, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku namja. Dan juga, jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, bodoh."

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sangat ingin menyumpal mulut mungil itu sekarang juga kalau diperbolehkan.

"Chanyeol. Kau di mobilku. Aku tak butuh apapun darimu. Jaga mulutmu kalau kau masih menyayangi nyawamu."

"Mulut juga mulutku. Jadi, aku berhak mengatakan apapun sesukaku."

Delikan tajam yang Chanyeol berikan secara gratis mampu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Arra arra. Aku diam."

Chanyeol hendak menghadap depan kembali ketika Baekhyun berdecih.

"Cih. Apa-apaan dia itu? Aku juga mempunyai Hak Asasi Manusia dan aku berhak ngomong."

"Aku mendengarmu."

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan tidak memperpanjang perdebatan lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang mulai muncul memasuki otaknya.

'Hei, ia tidak sedang memegang setir mobil. Ia bahkan hanya duduk-duduk melihat jalanan. Jadi, mobil ini berjalan sendiri? Eh? Tapi mana mungkin? Masa ada mobil yang bisa berjalan sendiri? Kemana mobil ini akan membawa kami berdua? Mengapa di luar sana lempang sekali? Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat, eh? Kenapa pula mobil ini tiba-tiba berhenti? Eh? Gerbang yang sangat besar di depan itu apa?'

Kita tinggalkan saja dulu sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun yang nampaknya tak akan selesai bila dilanjutkan terus. Mari beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar, seperti yang sempat ditanyakan benak Baekhyun tadi. Gerbang besar dengan tulisan 'Wizariords' di papan besar yang digantung di pagar. Gerbang itu terbuka setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu.

"For the Great Wizariords Grouping, please allow me to enter the Great Gate of Wizariords."

Segera setelah gerbang besar itu terbuka, mobil Chanyeol melesat masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun menganga lebar kala melihat daerah yang dibatasi gerbang besar tad lewat jendela mobil dibelakangnya. Hutan lebat. Sebenarnya, itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, pemukiman yang dilihatnya di hutan lebat itulah yang menyebabkannya menganga lebar.

Pemukiman itu tidak seperti pemukiman biasa yang sering ia jumpai. Pemukiman yang ia lihat kali ini nampaknya lebih aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Cat rumahnya didominasi warna Black and White. Bentuknya mengerucut ke atas di bagian atap depan dan atap belakangnya menggulung seperti ombak. Dan juga, hal itu terjadi pada semua rumah disana. Besar semua rumah tersebut juga sama. Tidak ada yang lebih tinggi, besar, pendsk, atau kecil.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa mpbil Chanyeol sudah berhenti kembali. Baekhyun melihat ke kaca depan dan一

"Woahh.."

一ia terpukau. Pasalnya, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah gedung yang sangat besar. Gedung itu tampaknya bukan rumah, juga berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang ia temui tadi. Hanya saja, warna catnya masih sama. Tinggi gedung itu kira-kira 250 meter.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dari Chanyeol itu langsung membuat Baekhyun tersadar kembali dan segera turun. Yah, suara datar Chanyeol mengerikan juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung dengan posisi Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol, tentu saja. Ia kan belum pernah datang kemari. 'Hell. Pria ini mau membawaku kemana lagi?' batinnya.

Setelah berjalan lurus belok kiri belok kanan, aampailah keduanya di depan sebuah ruangan. Chanyeol langaung membuka pintu di hadapannya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, 12 pasang mata langsung melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti ia akan dimangsa oleh mereka. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia nampak biasa saja.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya lengkap sudah. Sudah jam berapa ini, Kris?"

"Jam 10 malam lewat 25 menit, Taemin sunbae."

"Ah bagus. Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam 35 menit dari sekarang."

"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Suho dan Yi Xing bersamaan. Yang lainnya langsung menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang taj dapat diartikan, sementara Suho menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan Yi Xing tampak kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Ehm."

Suara dehaman Taemin langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua namja disana.

"Jadi, hari ini 30 Desember 2050. Kalian ada di Wizariords Centre Building. Jangan menyela ucapanku dulu Jongin."

Yang merasa namanya disebut hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Wizariords sedang dihadapkan pada peperangan antar golongan untuk ke depannya. Untuk menyelamatkan kaum Wizariords dan menjaga agar Wizariords tetap utuh, dipilih 12 namja tertentu. Dan kalianlah 12 namja itu."

Krik

Krik

"Mworagoooo?!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

I'm back! =D

Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter yang satu ini? Semakin aneh? Absurd? Or what? Yah, maafkanlah saya. Saya sudah kembali bersekolah, jadi ngejar waktu juga untuk update. Imajinasi masih melayang-layang entah kemana. Jeongmal mianhae T-T

Eum, bagi yang minta contact, mungkin saya hanya bisa kasih pin BBM, maybe? '-'

Pin : 7E844446

Saya tidak punya facebook, twitter, instagram, dan sekawannya (?). Saya dari dulu dilarang main yang beginian, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya.. *bow*

Last but not least,

Mind to leave your review below? ^^


	5. Roomate

**Wizariords**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : EXO Members With Official Couple**

**Disclaimer : Casts Belong To God And Themselves. This Fanfiction Is MINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

**"Ahh.. Akhirnya lengkap sudah. Sudah jam berapa ini, Kris?"**

**"Jam 10 malam lewat 25 menit, Taemin sunbae."**

**"Ah bagus. Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam 35 menit dari sekarang."**

**"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Suho dan Yi Xing bersamaan. Yang lainnya langsung menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang taj dapat diartikan, sementara Suho menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan Yi Xing tampak kebingungan.**

**"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.**

**"Ehm."**

**Suara dehaman Taemin langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua namja disana.**

**"Jadi, hari ini 30 Desember 2050. Kalian ada di Wizariords Centre Building. Jangan menyela ucapanku dulu Jongin."**

**Yang merasa namanya disebut hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.**

**"Wizariords sedang dihadapkan pada peperangan antar golongan untuk ke depannya. Untuk menyelamatkan kaum Wizariords dan menjaga agar Wizariords tetap utuh, dipilih 12 namja tertentu. Dan kalianlah 12 namja itu."**

**Krik**

**Krik**

**"Mworagoooo?!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Taemin dan Minho kompak menutup telinga mereka menghindari paduan suara yang memekakkan telinga itu. Sepertinya telinga mereka bisa saja berdengung setelah ini.

"Aisshh.. Pelankan suara kalian! Bagaimana kalau nanti Header datang kemari dan memara—

"Ada keributan apa disini?"

Sebelum Taemin selesai berucap, kalimatnya bahkan sudah terpotong duluan oleh suara orang yang bersangkutan. Seluruh namja disana langsung membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing, menjaganya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan mereka menahan nafas mereka tanpa mereka sendiri sadari.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, Onew pun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak berbeda jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, ada keributan apa disini? Apa tidak ada yang bersedia menjawab? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjawab pertanyaanku, Taemin? Karena kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan tadi sepertinya mengandung namaku, hm?"

Semua orang disana langsung menghela pelan nafas merka dengan perasaan lega, berkebalikan dengan Taemin yang kaget.

"Eum, jadi, begini Header. Ini adalah 12 namja yang kujelaskan pada anda tadi siang. Saya telah memberitahu mereka tentang segalanya."

"Segalanya?" Onew menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, maksud saya segalanya tentang tujuan mereka dibawa kesini." ralat Taemin pada kalimatnya yang ambigu tadi.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk berkumpul tengah malam nanti." Dengan itu, Onew berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan besarnya, meninggalkan 14 namja disana yang diam menatapi kepergiannya dalam hening dengan wajah yang masih tegang.

Setelah yakin Onew hingga bayangannya pun tak terlihat lagi, mereka semua langsung menghela kembali nafas mereka, termasuk Taemin.

"Sekali lagi kalian berteriak seperti itu, kupastikan Minho hyung yang dalam wujud elang kenyang dengan kalian yang menjadi hidangan makan malamnya."

"Lakukan saja. Aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, mengingat kami yang menjadi orang penting di pertarungan kalian nanti." celetuk Jongin santai.

"Kau yakin?" Taemin mengeluarkan seringaiannya, sebelum—

"Uuwaaaa!"

"Kecilkan suara kalian, atau kalian kumutilasi tanpa kecuali!"

—teriakan menggelegar Onew dan Kai—yang dicengkram kaki Minho dalam wujud elang—terdengar.

* * *

><p>Dua belas orang namja yang berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang diyakini adalah Unablow Header's Room berdiri tegak sambil menatap lurus ke arah dua orang namja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Yang satunya duduk di kursi besar kebanggaannya, sementara satunya lagi berpose sama dengan kedua belas orang tadi, berdiri tegak.<p>

"Ehm."

"Ehm ehm."

"Ehm ehm ehm."

"Ehm ehm ehm ehm."

"Ehm ehm ehm ehm ehm."

Taemin sweatdrop melihat satu persatu orang disana mulai berdeham sepertinya. Niat awalnya hanya mau mencairkan suasana tegang disana dan memulai pembicaraan mereka, namun Onew malah ikut berdeham, diikuti oleh Kris, lalu dsusul oleh yang lainnya. Dehaman tersebut malah menjadi bersahut-sahutan. Saat melihat Chen menarik nafas hendak berdeham juga, Taemin langsung memotongnya.

"Cukup. Tolong hentikan dehaman kalian." Sontak, suasana kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Sunyi senyap. Bahkan suara nafas mereka pun dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

Taemin mengusap wajahnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya canggung sebelum memulai sesi pembicaraan panjang mereka.

"Err.. Jadi, sesuai yang kukatakan tadi, kalian semua adalah namja yang kami kumpulkan untuk membantu kami di perang antar golongan yang akan menimpa Golongan Wizariords nanti. Kalian akan kami latih nantinya. Mulai sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi member Wizariords. Kalian harus merahasiakan identitas kalian ini dari golongan lainnya. Kalian akan tidur di kamar yang telah disediakan. Kami hanya menyediakan 6 kamar, yang berarti 1 kamar akan ditempati 2 orang. Untuk sementara ini, aku akan memperkenalkan semua orang yang ada disini dengan singkat dahulu untuk mempermudah kalian dalam berkomunikasi."

Taemin menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum suaranya mulai terdengar di ruangan sepi itu.

"Dimulai dari namja yang duduk disamping saya, Lee Jin Ki. Nama samaran Onew. Ia adalah Header Wizariords. Pemilik kekuatan Feels Reader. Dapat membaca dan mengetahui isi hati dan perasaan seseorang."

Keduabelas namja dihadapan mereka berdua langsung membungkuk ke arah Onew, bermaksud memberi hormat.

"Saya sendiri, Lee Tae Min. Nama samaran Taemin. Pemilik kekuatan Time Traveller. Dapat menyelami waktu, baik masa lalu, masa sekarang, ataupun masa depan. Aku juga dapat melihat kondisi yang sekarang, namun di tempat yang berbeda, contohnya.."

Taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak seraya mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan manik matanya terhenti di Sehun, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"Kau." tunjuknya pada Sehun. "Kemarin malam, kau bermain game hingga larut malam bersama Jongin dan Jongin menginap di rumahmu. Ibumu sedang resah mencari keberadaanmu saat ini, dan besok, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan dari seseorang yang sudah pergi dari kehidupanmu dulu."

Semua namja yang ada disana melongo, sementara Taemin masih tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa. Onew hanya menunjukkan wajah bangganya, bangga akan membernya yang satu ini. Onew berbisik pelan pada Taemin, "Tetap pertahankan raut wajahmu, jangan tertawa disaat serius seperti ini. Suasananya akan langsung hancur bila kau tertawa."

Taemin mengangguk pelan, lalu segera melanjutkan.

"Dari yang paling kiri, Wu Yi Fan. Nama samaran Kris. 20 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Flight. Dapat terbang dan mengendalikan api, namun untuk kemampuan mengendalikan api, ia hanya bisa dasarnya. Kemampuannya lebih khusus ke terbang dan melayang. Memiliki naga bernama Ace."

Decakan-decakan kagum samar terdengar, sebelum suara Taemin kembali mendominasi di ruangan itu.

"Sebelahnya, Huang Zi Tao. Nama samaran Tao. 17 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Time Controller. Dapat mengendalikan waktu, seperti menghentikan waktu, memperlambat waktu, dan mempercepat waktu."

'Ah, Time Controller, eh? Kemampuan yang bagus.' puji sosok yang paling tinggi di sebelah kirinya.

"Next, Oh Se Hun. Nama samaran Sehun. 16 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Wind. Dapat mengendalikan angin, termasuk menambah atau mengurangi kecepatan angin. Dialah maknae kalian, berhubung umurnya yang paling muda diantara kalian semua."

"Lalu, Xi Lu Han. Nama samaran Luhan. 20 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Telekinesis. Dapat mengendalikan apapun, namun untuk unsur-unsur bumi seperti angin, api, air, dan tanah, ia hanya bisa dasarnya saja."

"Keren! Bisa mengendalikan apapun? Aku ingin bisa seperti itu!"

Celetukan antusias Jongin barusan sukses mengundang delikan tajam Taemin yang berujar dengan suara yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin berada dalam masalah Jongin." desisnya tajam. Jongin sontak menelan ludahnya ngeri dan langsung membungkam mulut lebarnya, mencegahnya kembali bersuara. Taemin tersenyum puas sebelum melanjutkan perkenalan singkat mereka kembali.

"Park Chan Yeol. Nama samaran Chanyeol. 18 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Fire. Dapat mengendalikan api. Memiliki phoenix yang nantinya akan kau namai sendiri, Chanyeol." ucapnya lebih seperti kepada Chanyeol.

"Then, Byun Baek Hyun. Nama samaran Baekhyun. 18 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Light. Dapat mengendalikan cahaya, contohnya meredupkan atau bahkan menghilangkan cahaya."

Taemin menyempatkan diri untuk memutar matanya dengan malas terlebih dahulu sebelum memperkenalkan namja yang mulutnya paling lebar ini, menurutnya.

"Kim Jong In. Nama samaran Jongin. 16 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Teleporter. Dapat berpindah tempat kemana saja yang ia inginkan."

"Yeah! Itu keren. Bahkan lebih keren dari yang Telekinesis tadi. Aku pasti sanga—"

Baiklah, kali ini Jongin benar-benar tak berani bersuara lagi. Taemin yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya tampak mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang sangat mencekam, dan ia cukup sadar bahwa aura-aura mencekam itu ditujukan untuk dirinya dan mulut lebarnya. Jadilah, Jongin langsung membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelahnya lagi mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, memasang tanda 'peace', lalu menunduk bertujuan menghindari aura-aura mencekam itu.

"Lanjut. Do Kyung Soo. Nama samaran D.O. 17 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Earth. Dapat mengendalikan tanah. Membuat gempa bumi dan tanah longsor, misalnya."

'Kkyaaaa! Aku bisa membuat gempa bumi? Kerennya! Eh, tapi, bagaimana caranya, ya?' Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu D.O dengan pemikiran polosnya ini. Beralih kembali ke Taemin.

"Kim Jong Dae. Nama samaran Chen. 17 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Lightning. Dapat mengendalikan petir. Salah satunya menyambar orang yang diinginkannya dengan petirnya."

"Nah, untuk yang satu ini, Kim Min Seok. Nama samaran Xiumin. 20 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Frost. Dapat mengendalikan es. Membekukan orang lain salah satunya. Ialah yang tertua diantara kalian semua."

'Eh? Yang tertua? Kagak salah? Mukanya aja kayak anak 12 tahun.' batin beberapa namja disana tak percaya.

"Kedua dari kanan, Zhang Yi Xing. Nama samaran Lay. 19 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Healing. Dapat menyembuhkan dan menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup. Tapi untuk menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup, tentu resikonya sangat besar."

"Terakhir, Kim Joon Myeon. Nama samaran Suho. 19 tahun. Pemilik kekuatan Water. Dapat mengendalikan air, misalnya membuat banjir."

Akhirnya, Taemin selesai dengan sesi perkenalan singkat mereka semua. "Ada pertanyaan sejauh ini?"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat tangannya, dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya bahkan sebelum ditanya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti, Wizariords itu apa? Lalu perang antar golongan apa? Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh, untuk kau dan Chanyeol yang datang dari masa yang berbeda, mungkin ini agak aneh bagi kalian. Namun, jika kalian ingin tahu lebih tentang kondisi sekarang ini, kalian bisa tanyakan pada yang lainnya ketika kalian memiliki waktu lenggang nanti. Ada lagi?"

Beberapa menggeleng polos, sementara beberapa lagi hanya bungkam.

"Baik. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa satu kamar akan ditempati oleh dua orang. Nah, aku akan memberitahu roomate kalian masing-masing, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Semua namja disana memasang telinga mereka dan memperhatikan Taemin dengan serius, Onew tetap diam sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Room 109 ditempati Suho dan Tao. Room 110 ditempati Kris dan Lay. Room 111 ditempati Chen dan D.O. Room 112 ditempati Kai dan Luhan. Room 113 ditempati Sehun dan Xiumin. Room 114 ditempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Eh eh! Kenapa yang lainnya tidur terpisah dari sasaran mereka sedangkan aku sekamar dengan sasaranku? Hei, apa aku mendapat pengecualian lagi? Ini tidak adil! Taemin sunbae!"

"Jadi, untuk saat ini, kalian dipersilahkan beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Besok pagi, kalian akan memulai sesi pelatihan."

Yah, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol diabaikan saudara-saudari sekalian. Poor Dobby.

* * *

><p>Room 109<p>

Sosok seorang namja baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Manik matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling kamarnya, hingga terhenti di sebuah gundukan besar yang terbungkus selimut tebal di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu. Ia melangkah mendekati gundukan itu, dan dengan pelan menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus gundukan tersebut. Setelah selimut tersibak, tampaklah wajah damai seorang namja yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Err, permisi?"

Namja itu menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tao-ssi—"

"Panggil aku Tao saja Suho hyung." ucapnya sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis, membuat Suho yang tadinya sempat canggung kini ikut tersenyum.

"Arra. Jadi, Tao, kau tak ingin mandi dahulu sebelum tidur?"

"Uh, kurasa tidak Suho hyung. Aku terlalu mengantuk." jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya imut.

Suho terdiam sejenak. 'Lucunya anak ini..' Seolah tersadar akan pemikiran anehnya sendiri, Suho segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan.'

"Ah, ya sudah, silahkan melanjutkan tidurmu kembali, Tao. Selamat malam."

"Ne, hyung. Selamat malam."

* * *

><p>Room 110<p>

"Uhm, Kris hyung?"

Sang pemilik nama hanya menggumam tanpa menoleh.

"Hyung mau tidur di ranjang yang mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Terserah."

"Uh, baiklah."

Lay segera pergi ke arah ranjang yang di bagian kiri dan berbaring disana, menyisakan ranjang bagian kanan yang berada dekat dengan pintu pembatas balkon kamar untuk Kris. Lay melihat Kris sedang menulis seuatu, entah apa itu, di meja di sudut ruangan kamar mereka. Lay tidak terlalu penasaran dengan itu, Lay malah lebih tertarik memperhatikan Kris. Ia memperhatikan namja itu perlahan, mulai dari punggung tegapnya, rambut pirangnya, lalu berakhir di wajah tampannya. 'Dia tampan' ungkap Lay dalam batinnya.

Namun tanpa diduga, Kris tiba-tiba berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Lay. Lay yang gelagapan karena merasa ketahuan memperhatikan Kris, langsung menarik selimut hingga atas kepalanya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Di balik balutan selimut tebalnya, Lay merasa wajahnya memanas, terutama di bagian pipinya.

Sementara itu, Kris memperhatikan Lay yang bersembunyi di balik selimut dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Aneh." gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada acara tulis menulisnya.

* * *

><p>Room 111<p>

Chen langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas salah satu ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Ia nyaris terlelap ketika mendadak indra pendengarannya menangkap alunan suara merdu. Merasa penasaran dengan sumber suara, ia membuka matanya kembali dan menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Chen mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan mengikuti darimana arah suara itu berasal. Dan suara itu menuntunnya untuk melangkah ke balkon yang pintu pembatasnya terbuka. Ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disana, dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk seolah sedang mengikuti irama lagu.

'Aku baru sadar ada balkon di ruangan ini.'

"Oh everytime I close my eyes, I see my name in shining light"

"A different city every night oh I swear"

D.O terdiam sejenak ketika bait lagunya diteruskan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tampak Chen sedang tersenyum sambil masih meneruskan lagunya. Ia pun balas tersenyum sumringah dan mulai bernyanyi kembali.

"The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire"

Dan bait terakhir dari lagu Billionaire milik Bruno Mars itu pun diselesaikan dengan kemampuan vokal spektakuler kedua insan yang kini duduk berdampingan di balkon tersebut.

"Woahh.. Suaramu bagus sekali err.."

"Panggil Chen saja. Kita seumuran."

"Ah, Chen." lanjut D.O dengan wajah yang masih sumringah. Chen hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah imut D.O yang tengah duduk menghadapnya itu.

"Tidak juga. Suaramu juga tidak kalah bagus." puji Chen kembali.

"Gomawo, Chen.."

"D.O, kau belum mau tidur? Maksudku, ini sudah malam. Besok kita harus memulai pelatihan, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur Chenchen."

Setelah menutup pintu pembatas balkon dan menguncinya, D.O langsung pergi ke salah satu ranjang di kamar itu dan melompat ke atas ranjang tersebut. Chen hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya melihat tingkah polos namja yang kini menariknya memasuki kamar mereka kembali.

* * *

><p>Room 112<p>

Jongin sudah merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Menguap berkali-kali menjadi buktinya. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, namja tan itu kembali menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hoaahhm." Jongin menguap dengan mulut yang terbuka selebar-lebarnya hingga seekor lalat terbang dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Alhasil, Jongin tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk akibat ulah lalat tadi.

"Uhuk Uhuk."

Konyol, memang. Entahlah, Jongin tak peduli lagi. Setelah batuknya mereda, ia langsung melangkah ke ranjang dan berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di atasnya. Belum genap 2 menit, ia sudah jatuh tertidur, bahkan sudah mencapai pulau kapuk, mungkin.

Sementara itu, Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Tidurnya terusik karena ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Namja manis itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan maniknya menangkap seseorang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menindihnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga det—

"UWWAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan Luhan menggelegar memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Namun pada dasarnya yang namanya Jongin, mau ada ledakan bom nuklir pun ia tidak akan bangun.

Jongin The Sleepyhead.

* * *

><p>Room 113<p>

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan kepala yang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bergantian, mencari pintu dengan papan berukirkan Room 113 yang akan ditempatinya. "Ah, itu dia" monolognya sambil mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pintu yang dimaksudnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, bermaksud mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar. Sepi sunyi senyap dan gelap.

'Xiumin hyung tidak ada didalam?' batinnya sembari melangkah masuk.

Masih dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamar nya kembali, lalu meraba-raba dinding kamar tersebut. Setelah menemukan sakelar lampu yang ia cari, ia segera menekannya untuk menghidupkan lampu.

Ia terperangah menatap kondisi kamarnya ini. 'Ini yang tadi disebut yang tertua diantara kita semua?' pikirnya seraya mengedarkan manik matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sebenarnya, yang mengganggu penglihatannya hanya pakaian kotor yang berceceran di lantai samping ranjang Xiumin, yang membuat ia menduga bahwa Xiumin tidak mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi, melainkan di samping tempat tidurnya sendiri. Namun, ketika pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak wajar.

'Tempat tidur Xiumin hyung itu memang dibekukan atau hanya halusinasiku saja ya? Dan kenapa pula ruangan ini dingin sekali?'

Namun, Sehun terlalu malas untuk mempermasalahkannya. Jadilah ia melangkah ke ranjang yang satunya lagi dan langsung merebahkan tubuh tingginya disana sembari menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus pun terdengar mengalun di kamar bernomor 113 itu.

* * *

><p>Room 114<p>

"Hei, cepat masuk sekarang atau kututup pintunya."

Oh ayolah, apa Baekhyun tak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan sebentar saja? Ia bahkan baru duduk sebentar di balkon kamarnya, menikmati semilir angin dan menatap langit malam indah dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini.

Yah, sebelum seruan keras tak bersahabat itu terdengar. Baekhyun sangat mengutuk si Park tiang listrik itu. Ia bahkan mengumpat-umpat tak jelas saking kesalnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap menurut juga. Tidak lucu kan, kalau ia tidur di balkon semalaman? Bisa-bisa besok pagi ia langsung masuk angin. Sangat tidak elit.

Dengan kekesalan yang sebisa mungkin ia pendam, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri memasuki kamarnya. Langkah kakinya langsung menuntunnya ke salah satu ranjang yang berada di dekat pintu pembatas balkon. Setibanya di hadapan ranjang empuk itu, Baekhyun langsung melompat ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di depan lemari dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya dan rambut basah dengan sedikit air yang masih menetes. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol memang tampan bahkan ketika ia topless seperti sekarang.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Tapi sayangnya, sikap si tiang listrik itu sangat menyebalkan, atau bahkan terlalu menyebalkan. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sejenak, sebeklum berseru nyaring.

"Hei! itu ranjangku. Menyingkir dari sana!"

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini ranjangmu."

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya!"

"Tapi aku duluan mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Menyingkir dari sana. Sekarang!" Ucapan penuh penekanan itu terdengar tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tidak mau." Namun apa daya, Baekhyun masih ngotot sambil membuang mukanya.

Chanyeol yang merasa emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya langsung berdiri bermaksud untuk menyeret Baekhyun dari ranjang itu. Namun sialnya, lilitan handuk di pinggangnya malah melonggar dan akhirnya handuk itu terjatuh dengan efek slow motion ke lantai.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum—

"HHWWAAAAAAAAA!"

—teriakan nyaring Baekhyun dengan oktaf tinggi itu menggelegarkan seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebalnya dan melesat masuk ke dalamnya, sementara Chanyeol buru-buru melilitkan kembali handuk itu di pinggangnya.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku malas berdebat soal ranjang denganmu." ucap Chanyeol salah tingkah.

'Apa yang sudah kulihat tadi? Aku sudah tidak polos lagi. Huwaaa..' ratap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Rona merah samar mulai menjalar ke wajah keduanya bersamaan dengan ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa semakin panas bagi keduanya.

'Sial.' umpat keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

I'm back with chapter 3!

Ah, iya. Saya ingin meminta tolong, bolehkah?

Disini ada yang pernah ikut atau berencana ikut SM Global Audition gak? Kalau ada, mohon PM saya. Saya ingin mengetahui pengalaman mengikuti SMGA. Rekamannya sekalian, kalau ada /plak/ Saya ingin mengikuti SM Global Audition, tapi belum kesampaian. Jadi, bagi yang sudah pernah ikut atau berencana ikut SMGA, dimohon untuk membantu saya seikhlas hati dan setulus jiwa /apaan?/ Sekian..

Last but not least,

Mind to leave your review below? ^^


End file.
